1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses for moving aircraft, in particular to portable apparatuses for maneuvering smaller aircraft.
2. Background
There is a need for small, portable towing apparatuses for maneuvering smaller planes in a hangar, a tarmac, or wherever the need for towing aircraft exists. Pushing or pulling an aircraft without motorized equipment can be difficult for many pilots, who lack sufficient strength to move an aircraft. Additionally, conventional aircraft towing equipment, even for lightweight aircraft, can be too large to carry with the aircraft or to stow within the aircraft. The present disclosure sets forth embodiments of an aircraft moving device that are portable, compact, and lightweight enough to be usable by any pilot to maneuver his or her aircraft, and also to stow or carry within the aircraft itself.